Fall Together
by funhog316
Summary: Neither planned for this. It's always the unexpected, the unplanned romances that prove to be the best. Gibbs and Rachel are about to discover each other on a whole new level. Will their past failed relationships and their current situations be too much for the couple or will they thrive and become the power couple everyone wishes to be? RIBBS pairing, rating will go up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there! Quick note: it's been forever since I've written anything. This pairing is new to me as I can see it is to everyone else too (There's no Gibbs/Rachel pairing on FFN) so please let me know what you think! I was watching reruns of NCIS with Rachel Cranston (played by the beautiful Wendy Makkena) aka "Dr. Kate's Sister" when I noticed some cute little chemistry between Rachel and Gibbs and I thought, 'well, why not?' So here's to them, I think they would be adorable together! Please review with any comments, constructive criticism or ideas. I'm open to new ideas esp since, as I said, this pairing is completely new to me!**_

'How the hell did I end up at another wedding?' Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs wondered as he sat alone at the decorated table, slowly moving the over-priced salmon around his plate. Around him people were laughing, dancing, drinking and celebrating the beginning of the young couples life together. After 4 weddings of his own and countless weddings of his friends, he certainly didn't want to be there. But he had made a promise. Thankfully, it was not his own wedding, but the wedding of his late daughter's best friend, Maddie Tyler. When the young woman had come to Gibbs several years ago for closure and protection, they had formed a mutual friendship and bond. So when she had sent him an invitation, he accepted. Unfortunately, he did not have a plus one, so he sat and dined alone. Maddie had come over and introduced her new husband to him and he forced a smile for the camera as she insisted on a picture. But now she was celebrating which he actually preferred, because small talk was not his favorite thing in the world.

Sighing, he stood and made his way through the crowded room to the open bar.

"Double shot of bourbon, straight up." He made his order at the bar and turned to survey the room. 'How long did he have to be here to be socially acceptable?' he thought to himself. He didn't want to be rude to the bride and groom, but he certainly didn't want to be social. His eyes scanned the room and he was about to turn back to his table when a woman caught his eye. A slender brunette woman maybe in her 40's was leaning over the balcony outside. The outdoor lanterns caught her hair as she turned slightly. For a fleeting moment, Gibbs sucked in his breath. 'Kate...? That's impossible, she's dead.' he reminded himself. He squinted and waited for her to turn some more. A man approached her and offered her a glass of champagne. The woman turned a bit more and Gibbs recognized the lady immediately. It was Dr. Rachel Cranston, Kate Todd's sister and the team's psychiatrist. He had never seen her outside of work and was surprised to find her even more beautiful than he had imagined. And he had certainly spent more time than he cared to admit thinking about the beautiful doctor. She was wearing a turquoise and gold dress, the straps showed off the smooth skin of her shoulders and chest, the dress dipped low enough to catch a teasing glimpse of cleavage but modest enough to preserve her dignity. A simple gold necklace caught his eye. It was Kate's cross necklace she wore. Her thick, chestnut mane hung in gentle curls around her shoulders and down her back.

Gibbs sipped his drink and watched her make small talk with the man who brought her champagne. She looked bored out of her mind, her smile and laugh were forced. When he couldn't take it anymore, he turned back to the bartender.

"Another. And a vodka cranberry." he took the two drinks and weaved his way through the crowd once more.

"Ah, Rachel!" he called out cheerfully, playing a part. "It is so good to see you here, sweetheart! The last time we met up, you left without saying goodbye. Also, you left your red lace panties at my place," he joked as he smiled and winked. Rachel blushed and looked frantically at the other man. Gibbs cleared his throat and stared at him, giving him a clear hint to leave them. The man took the hint and excused himself.

Gibbs smiled to himself and turned to see Rachel glaring at him. He had seen that same look on Kate many times. "Gibbs! Really? You couldn't have come up with something else?!" she scolded him.

"What?" he played innocent.

"My red lace panties? Seriously?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Rule 7: Always be specific when you lie." he said simply as he handed her the vodka cranberry. Rachel sighed but accepted the drink. "So, what are you doing here? Do you know the bride or groom?" he asked her.

Rachel swallowed before speaking. "The groom. He's the son of a friend, and also I'm his doctor."

"Really? Anything I should warn Maddie of?" he joked. Rachel was not amused.

"Doctor - Patient Confidentiality. Nice try, though."

"Ahh, yes. I always forget about that." he said before taking a sip.

"What about you? Bride or groom?"

"Bride. She was Kelly's best friend." he said quietly. Rachel nodded but didn't say anything. She knew of course about Gibbs' deceased wife and child. The man and his story were a legend among anyone who works with military and law enforcement.

"Well, thank you for the drink. I needed one after talking to that guy." Rachel whispered, hoping not to offend anyone around them. Gibbs smiled.

"I could tell. C'mon, I need some fresh air." Gibbs took Rachel by the hand and led her outside.

Rachel smiled to herself. There was something oddly thrilling about holding hands with Special Agent Gibbs. They made their way back to the balcony outside. As soon as they stepped out, the cool autumn air surrounded them.

"So, are you here with anyone? A date?" Gibbs asked her. He certainly hoped not. The thought of having Rachel all to himself sounded appealing. He shook his head slightly, getting the ideas out of his head. Rachel was their team psychiatrist and Kate's sister. She was off limits.

"Nope. It's a Sunday night, school night for my date."

Gibbs frowned. "School night? How young do you like them, Doc?"

Rachel's eyes twinkled as she fought to keep a straight face. His obvious jealousy amused her. But he had no reason to be jealous. "He's 10. My son, Josh, would have been my plus one."

"You have a son? How did I not know this?" Gibbs was genuinely surprised.

"His records are classified. That way, even if someone runs a background check on me, he won't show up. I don't want my clients or his father finding him."

"His father?" Gibbs was discovering there was a lot more to Rachel than he even knew. A sense of protectiveness was starting to build up in him. Was she in trouble? Why was she keeping her son safe from his father?

"Jeff is in jail. He's done some awful things." she said quietly. Noticing a change in Rachel's demeanor, he decided it was time to switch the subject.

"Well, regardless of your date having a curfew, I hope you're enjoying yourself. A wedding is supposed to be a celebration. You looked bored out of your mind."

"I don't really know anyone here except the groom... and now you." Rachel swirled the last sip of her drink, not making eye contact with Gibbs. Her lack of social life was a bit embarrassing but with her demanding job and her son, socializing was not high on her list of priorities. Gibbs nodded.

"It's okay. I understand. Most of my nights are spent alone with my boat and a bottle of bourbon." he confessed. Rachel smiled.

"Josh loves boats. You have a boat?"

"I'm making one. In my basement." he told her as if it was completely normal to be building a boat from scratch in your home. Rachel laughed.

"You're kidding right? You're making a boat IN your basement? How are you going to get it out?"

Gibbs laughed and set down his drink. He took the now empty glass from Rachel and took her by the hand. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way the lights danced in her hair making her look radiant. All he knew is he really wanted to dance with her all of a sudden. He gently tugged her closer, her hand resting comfortably in his and his arm wrapped securely around her waist. Rachel gasped at the sudden closeness. "I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out." he whispered in her ear.

"I guess I'll just have to." she murmured, Gibbs' body suddenly so close to hers was making it hard for her to think clearly. She had never really thought much of men especially Gibbs. The surly Marine wasn't exactly 'dating material' but the thought of being with him filled her mind and she blushed as she shooed the thoughts away. Gibbs watched Rachel's face and was pleased to see her as affected by him as he was by her. She fit perfectly in his arms, her soft skin felt amazing under his rough, calloused hands. They danced slowly, getting used to the closeness between them. Gibbs rested his hand on the small of her back. Rachel could feel the muscles of his shoulders under her hand as they moved slowly around the deserted balcony. After a minute, he slowly took her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"We shouldn't." Rachel finally came to her senses. She was their team's doctor and getting involved with Gibbs would not only be unprofessional but not the best of ideas. No matter how good his body felt against hers. No matter how she longed to stay dancing with him; it's been a very long time since a man made her weak at the knees.

"Why not?" he argued. He refused to let her go that easy. Having Rachel in his arms seemed to awake a long lost longing in him that hadn't been there in many many years. He hadn't wanted to be with a woman so badly since Paris with Jennifer Shepherd. Rule 12 crossed his mind: Never date a coworker. But he argued that Rachel wasn't technically his coworker.

"You know why." she said simply. She pulled herself out of his arms and frowned. She wanted him but every logical sense in her told her to run. And run fast. She didn't have time for men. Her son was her priority. Dancing with Gibbs was fun while it lasted but it could never amount to anything. They were too different and yet too much alike.

"Rachel, wait." Gibbs didn't know what had come over him. This was so out of character for him. He never wanted someone like he wanted her. The last person that made him like this was Shannon. Rachel was a mystery to him, there was so much more to her than he ever imagined. She was witty and smart. She challenged him on a professional level and also now outside of work, she was honest with him and wasn't afraid to back down. And yet she was sweet and feminine and he wanted nothing more than to protect her. Her son and dangerous ex husband intrigued him and he wanted to know more. She was a drop dead gorgeous mystery and Gibbs found that insanely attractive.

"Gibbs! I can't do this. I need to go home. My son needs me!" Rachel fought him. Before Gibbs could grab her, she had turned and snatched up her hand bag and phone. She was afraid of the feelings she felt for the Special Agent. It had been too long since she felt the desire she felt for Gibbs. She rushed through the doors and pushed her way through the crowds. She knew he was following her. Rachel made it outside and quickly hailed a taxi. Gibbs caught up to her while she was forced to wait for the taxi to stop. Just as she was about to open the door, his hand pushed it shut.

"What are you afraid of?" he gripped her arm pulling her back to him.

"Gibbs..." she whispered, her soft brown eyes pleading to let her go.

Gibbs watched the desire slowly boil in her eyes and knew she felt something for him too. Taking an out of character chance, he bowed his head till his lips were only centimeters from hers. He was still a gentleman and would never take anything from her that she wasn't willing to give. But Rachel's head was swimming as Gibbs' being filled her senses, her thoughts, her mind. Everything screamed at her to turn away but her rapidly beating heart was thumping loudly and before she knew it, she had moved the last couple centimeters to press her lips to his. Rachel gasped at the sensation. He tasted like bourbon and smelled of sawdust. And she found it incredibly sexy. Her knees went weak and she went limp in his arms. But the strong arms held her tightly and he kissed her back. He wanted to ravage her lips but he wanted to make sure he made an impression. He nipped gently on her lips and dipped his tongue to touch hers. Their kiss was fire to their bones, awakening something in them. The passion was heated in the chilly night. They clung to each other, sucking the breath from the other. Gibbs tangled a hand in her thick hair, pushing her head even closer still. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She moaned and Gibbs swore he had died and gone to heaven. He felt a sense of pride that he had made the doctor moan from his kiss. He pushed her up against the taxi, the forcefulness made her shiver with excitement. She ran her hand down his abs and was surprised to find them hard. Even at his older age, Gibbs was in incredible shape. He growled and was about to caress her round bottom when the taxi honked very loudly, interrupting them. They jumped apart, panting trying to catch their breath. Gibbs took in her disheveled hair and smudged lipstick and thought she never looked better.

"I have to go." Rachel whispered. She turned and got in the cab.

"Rachel...!" He tried to call after her but the taxi started moving. Still in a haze from their make out session, he just stood there watching Rachel Cranston drive away.

When he had caught his breath and realized what had just happened, he looked down to see her gold sequined scarf at his feet. Did she leave it on purpose? Or an accident? Whatever the reason, he knew it was his ticket to see her again. He picked it up and ran the silk through his fingers, thinking of the doctor. This was going to get complicated. She was supposed to be off limits. But the newly awoken fire inside of Gibbs knew he had to see her again.

Later that night, Rachel Cranston was laying in bed after putting Josh to sleep. Her mind was still on Gibbs and their random burst of passion. What was that? Were they just caught up in the moment or was there something real there? Was it just the alcohol and celebrations or was there always some underlying attraction between the two? She knew too much about Gibbs, from his file and from Kate. 'Well, next time I have to work with is team, I'll just be professional and forget that this ever happened.' she decided. She didn't have time for the complications of men and relationships.

Gibbs lay on his boat thinking about Rachel. He held her scarf in his hand as he tried to decide his next move. She was a psychiatrist, the sister of Kate Todd and a mother... a mother? He sat up as a thought came to mind. She would never date a man who was not approved of by her son. If her son liked him, she would have to accept him. Josh would be his ticket to her. Gibbs felt slightly guilty about using a child to win favor with Rachel but all is fair in love and war, right? He smiled to himself and he settled back down. Kids liked him. He had nothing to worry about.

If she wanted him to chase her, he would chase her to the ends of the earth. After all, Leroy Jethro Gibbs never backed down from a challenge. Especially one as sweet as Rachel Cranston.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you, thank you for your kind and encouraging reviews! I definitely think Rachel and Gibbs are perfect for each other. They understand each other's past and their relationship together just makes sense to me. This chapter is a bit slow but is the foundation for where I'm wanting to go with this story, hope you enjoy it! And BIG thanks to my beta reader, CountessCora. Check out her stories! Amazing writer and wonderful friend.**_

4 months later...

Gibbs sat at his desk. The bull pen had emptied and night had come, but he was oblivious to its presence. He was the only one there. He signed off on the last report and sighed. 4 months. Four months and still had not heard anything from Rachel. But he had not called her either. He still had her scarf from the wedding, a silent reminder of their short evening together. If he closed his eyes he could still see her brown eyes, gazing up at him full of passion. He remembered the way her hair smelled and the lingering aroma of perfume she left on his suit jacket. Her sharp wit and sarcastic sense of humor matched his own. She was intelligent, kind, she had a good heart and just wanted to see the good in people. She dedicated her life to taking care of others. But at the end of the day, who was there to take care of her?

'Not that she needs taking care of.' Gibbs smiled to himself. Her fierce nature and independence was obvious in how she certainly did not need anyone to take care of her. But everyone needs someone to look after them and Gibbs appointed himself, even if she didn't know it yet. He would look after her and her son. Especially with her dangerous ex-husband. Frowning, Gibbs opened his search data base on his computer. He glanced over at the hand written list of instructions McGee had made for him one day on how to search for someone in the data base. He slowly typed out " Dr. Rachel Cranston" and waited for the results. Whatever her ex-husband did to her would be in her file. He typed out his password, allowing him clearance to see her file. The documents popped up. Gibbs put his glasses on and read to himself. There were multiple assault charges she had taken out against one Jeff Cranston. He skimmed through the reports, his stomach turning in knots the more he read. How many times did this man beat her? The first one dated back almost 15 years ago. He found her divorce and custody papers, countless documented complaints from neighbors of domestic violence. Gibbs sucked in his breath when he came to the picture attached to the file. It was Rachel, a younger Rachel, her face covered in bruises, a black eye and broken nose. He read the reports of how her arms and stomach were bruised and bloody when she had finally made it to the hospital. A rage of anger burst through Gibbs at the sight of his beautiful Rachel hurting and scared. 'She looked terrified.' he thought as he took deep breaths to calm himself. She had said he was a dangerous man, but he only just discovered exactly what she meant. According to police records, he was arrested 9 years ago and sentenced to 15 years in prison. Gibbs vowed that the man would never lay a hand on her or her son again.

He shut down his computer and went home, thoughts of Rachel in his mind.

The next day he made it to work early with full attempts to get a head start, but the call of a dead body came in. A Navy Reservist and Psychologist in Arlington, Dr. Robert Banks, was the victim of either a burglary or suicide. Vance was vague on the details, it was the team's job to find out what had happened. He rounded up the team, called Ducky to meet him there and left. The burglars were still there, claiming they didn't kill Banks, they were just there to rob the place. Gibbs let Dinozzo and McGee handle the situation while Ziva went to find out more info on the victims activity before he died. The rope around the neck and the fact that he was hanging from the banister said suicide but he had the robbers' bullets in him. Gibbs' gut told him the robbers were telling the truth, but there was more to the suicide than meets the eye.

"Boss, local LEOS say there's a woman outside claims to be Banks' doctor?" Dinozzo stated.

"Let her in."

Dinozzo nodded to the police and stepped aside to let the woman in. Rachel Cranston stepped through the door, a look of panic and sadness crossed her face when she saw Banks. Gibbs felt his heart jump at the sight of the woman he had just spent the last 4 months thinking about. 'Rachel...' But he knew right now business came first, there would be time later to talk. Rachel gasped slightly at the sight of her patient and friend.

"Are you his doc, Doc?" he asked her.

"Yes, and his friend." she still hadn't looked at him yet. "So he 'hanged' himself, huh?" she demanded.

"Looks that way."

"Well, whatever it looks like, you look harder, Gibbs." She finally pulled her eyes away and looked at Gibbs directly. He saw a new kind of passion in her eyes, it was a fierce anger that made even him a bit frightened of her. "Banks would never kill himself, he couldn't. He was murdered. I know it."

The room was silent for a moment, letting Dr. Cranston's words sink in.

"Come on, let's talk outside." Gibbs said quietly, taking her by the elbow and gently leading her out the back door to the porch. He had a couple of non-work related questions of his own and they were not for his team's ears. Only hers.

He questioned her over Banks first, her involvement with him, his work, his family. She was holding back, he could tell. They were more than just "old friends and colleagues." He wasn't going to lie, he was getting slightly jealous. There was something she wasn't telling him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask.

"You didn't call." he blurted out, interrupting her.

"What?"

"Its been 4 months since Maddie's wedding. Since we kissed. I thought you'd call." he challenged her. Since he wasn't getting any useful information out of her about Banks, he might as well get some other information.

Rachel blushed. "I thought I told you, we can't." she said in a hushed voice. "I have my son to think about. Not to mention our professional relationship. I am your team's psychiatrist, there are boundaries and rules we can't break. From what I've heard, you have your own set of rules, I figured this is something you would understand." Rachel silently hoped he couldn't see how much she really wanted him. She still thought about the way he held her, the way their bodies molded together when they danced. His blue eyes piercing her soul, making her feel vulnerable but safe at the same time. He was looking at her now, his eyes reading her.

"You want this, too." he said simply, reading her like an open book. "Yeah I have rules. Rule 5: You don't waste good. And us, Rachel, we could be so good." he took a step closer, his presence overwhelming her. He could smell her sweet perfume.

"Rule 12," she breathed against his lips. "Never date a coworker." She heard that one from Kate. Her hands reached out to steady herself, Gibbs certainly made her legs turn to jelly. The man was insane, he hadn't even touched her and she was putty in his hands. Gibbs took her hands and placed them on his chest, his arms wrapping around her small frame. She could feel his heart beat wildly in her chest. Gibbs could feel her heart match his.

"We're not technically coworkers. You analyze my team. Not me." He argued. He didn't know what came over him when it came to Rachel Cranston. He hadn't even fought this hard for Jenny Shepherd. Shannon was the only woman who had made him feel this way.

The shrill ring of a telephone interrupted them and they jumped apart. Gibbs cursed whoever was on the other end.

"What?" he snapped.

"Uh... Boss, sorry. We were just leaving, the scene is cleared. Local LEOS will take care of the rest." McGee stammered.

"Yeah, okay. We'll be right there."

Gibbs hung up and looked around for Rachel. "You have to come back with us. We need to interview his ex-wife and daughter. You were his doctor. You should be there."

Rachel nodded but didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and walked back inside. Gibbs's heart dropped. This was going to be harder than he thought.

They got back to NCIS and Gibbs left Rachel to visit with the team while he went and found Ducky. He thought maybe a talk with his friend might shed some light on what was going on in Rachel's head.

"Hey Duck." Gibbs strolled into autopsy.

"Jethro, I am flattered that you would think I would have any information on our Psychiatrist but unfortunately as we have just made it back, I have nothing for you." Ducky said.

"I'm not here about him. I need your advice." Gibbs looked over at Jimmy, telling him with a glare that it was a private matter.

"Ah, yes. I have to go see Abby." He made up a lame excuse.

"What is on your mind?" Ducky asked as Jimmy took his leave.

"There's a woman." Gibbs started, not missing the twinkling and slight smirk from Ducky. "She's had a pretty rough time with her ex husband and she's really guarded. We've been doing this sort of dance around each other. I know she wants more and I certainly want more, but how do get it to her that I wouldn't hurt her or her son? I know she's protecting him and herself. But I could protect them both. She's so different than any other woman I've wanted to be with. She makes me feel different and I want to be with her so badly. I haven't felt this way since Shannon."

The whole time Gibbs was rambling on, Ducky just stood there, listening to his friend. 'He is certainly whipped.' Ducky thought. It was a new side to Jethro he hadn't seen. He was in love.

"Let me ask you a question: Is she a read head?" Ducky said.

Gibbs looked confused. "No, she's not. She's brunette."

"Then you should definitely pursue this relationship."

"What does her hair color have to do with it?"

"Jethro, have you ever wondered why you've always went for red heads?

"I like red hair."

"Shannon had red hair. In the back of your mind, you were trying to reinvent your first love. This woman does not share that feature. Which is good. It means you are learning to let go. No one will ever replace Shannon, but it is ok to fall in love again. And the way you talk about this woman, it seems like she might be the one. From the sounds of it, she is guarded because of her distrust in men. Be patient. If you want her badly enough, you'll wait for her. Push a little, but back off when she resists. Some times we all need a little push."

Gibbs nodded. What Ducky said made sense. No one could ever take Shannon and Kelly's place in his heart, but maybe Rachel and Josh were his second chance at a family. He'd be patient. Rachel was definitely worth waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is rated M!**_

It was torture for Gibbs to sit through the interview with Rachel right next to him. He tried to remain focused and on the outside he looked calm and collected. But on the inside his mind was going a mile a minute. He could smell her lavender perfume. His mind went over what he and Ducky had talked about. The Medical Examiner knew him better than anybody. If he gave his approval, then Gibbs should definitely take it to heart. He glanced over at her and saw the pain in her eyes as she listened to Mrs. Banks talk about her deceased husband. Banks was certainly more than just a coworker and Gibbs felt a pang of jealously. She obviously cared for him.

When the interview was over, Rachel waited in the conference room while Gibbs went down to talk to Abby. He had to get away from Rachel. They still had one more person to interview. Dr. Samantha Ryan from Psy Ops Division. She was very familiar with Dr. Ryan. They were best friends in college, the three of them: Banks, Cranston and Ryan. However, their years of friendship ended when Rachel and Robert started dating. Samantha Ryan was not one to just stand by and be the fifth wheel. After one successful night of getting Banks drunk, she seduced him and took pictures of their night together. In the morning, Rachel couldn't walk through campus without seeing her boyfriend and best friend's infidelity and hearing the whispers behind her back. She had become the laughingstock of the school while Samantha made sure to rub her one night stand with Robert in her face every opportunity she got. They graduated and went their separate ways, Ryan went Military while Rachel went clinical. Robert reached out 5 years later to apologize and reconcile their friendship. But Samantha and Rachel never got to reconcile. They still challenged each other and butted heads every conference they attended, every meeting they were both required to attend. When Banks had come to Rachel in his time of need for his divorce and help with his daughter, she couldn't refuse him. Little did she know just how complicated it was going to get.

The door opened and Samantha walked it. "Sam." Rachel greeted her old 'frenemy.'

"Rachel. I thought I was hearing things when they said Dr. Cranston was waiting." Dr. Ryan looked Rachel up and down with obvious dislike. The two sat at completely opposite ends of the conference room, waiting for Gibbs to break the ice.

Gibbs walked in and immediately regretted his decision. Was it too late to turn back now and slowly back out of the room, he wondered. You could cut the tension with a knife. Rachel was at one end of the table, Dr. Ryan at the other.

"You two went to school together." he stated as he got the two women coffee.

"Yes we did. Does that turn you on Gibbs? A couple of co-eds...?" Ryan smirked as she blatantly stared at his ass. Rachel rolled her eyes but felt suddenly possessive. 'Oh, hell no. Gibbs was hers. There was no way Sam was going to do this again.' she bit her cheek as Gibbs turned around to look at her. Even though he didn't say it out loud, Rachel read his look and blushed. She was the only one in the room that turned him on. But the secret looks between the two was lost on Dr. Ryan.

"Oh and full disclosure, we both slept with the victim." Ryan stated. At this Gibbs snapped to attention. Rachel and Banks were lovers. She had slept with him. He didn't quite meet her eyes as he handed her her coffee. The rest of the interview went just as Gibbs suspected, awkward and defensive. Ryan refused to speak in front of Rachel and Rachel warned Gibbs not to trust Psy Ops or Samantha.

Gibbs went to the restroom after and stood there for a moment. Rachel was a grown woman, of course she had boyfriends and other lovers. Hell, she had a husband and a kid. So why was Gibbs so jealous. 'Because Rachel Cranston is mine.' he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he walked out and continued on with his day.

The information Ryan gave him didn't pan out and he wasn't surprised. He forced himself to get work done that day. Dinozzo and Ziva interviewed Mitchell while Abby uncovered more and more of Psy Ops unethical ways of manipulation used on Banks. By the end of the day, Gibbs was more than ready to go home.

He stood in his basement, the window open letting the cool air in while he worked on a rocking chair. His mind was going through the day: Rachel, Banks, Dr. Ryan, Psy Ops, Rachel... He heard the faint sound of his front door opening and closing. Anyone who knew him, knew he kept it unlocked. The click-clack sound of high heels sounded above him and he felt her presence before she even said anything.

"Your sister used to stare at me like that." he said after a minute.

"Like what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Ah, like the cat that ate the canary." Rachel smirked at Gibbs' response. She made her way down stairs and placed a bag of Chinese take out on his workbench. Gibbs chuckled and dropped his work tools. He went and poured her a drink while she set out the boxes of take out. The two ate in silence for a moment.

"So you came to bring me dinner?" he asked finally.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Tell me what?" Gibbs looked over at her. He could see her apology in her eyes.

"About my past with Banks. I just didn't want you to think anything of it. It was a long time ago. We were just friends now," Rachel explained.

"Why would I care about your past with him. You're a grown woman." Gibbs said.

"A grown woman with feelings for you." she whispered. Gibbs looked up at her, not quite believing his ears. "I tried very hard to deny it, to fight it. But today I realized I can't just let you go without giving us a shot. Maybe I'm crazy..."

"I thought we weren't doing this, I thought you didn't want me." Gibbs replied, not wanting to get his hopes up. Maybe he was dreaming all this. Rachel was here, saying she wanted to give them a try.

Rachel scoffed. "You thought I didn't want you...?" she said unbelievably. "You're all I've been able to think about these past months." She put her food down and took a step towards him. Gibbs watched her warily, unsure of what was going on. She took his drink out of his hands and wrapped an arm around his neck, their mouths only inches away from each other, their bodies pressed up against each other. Her other hand found its way to his chest, feeling his heart beating wildly. He was definitely affected by her. She pressed her hips to his, grinding slightly, a small moan leaving her mouth as she felt him grow harder in his pants.

"Fuck..." he muttered. He was completely overwhelmed. Rachel was surrounding him, her small moan set him in overdrive. Her body suddenly pressed against his, her hips grinding into his. 'To hell with taking it slow.' he thought as he grabbed her waist, hauling her up on his work table. Their kisses were fierce; their teeth and tongues clashing, dancing, setting a perfect rhythm. Gibbs pulled her closer, needing her body touching his. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. He tangled a hand in her thick brown hair, holding her head. Rachel whimpered and nipped his bottom lip, her tongue darting out to soothe her bite marks. But it only fueled the fire. Gibbs ran his hands down her back, feeling her tremble in his arms.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He breathed the words against her lips, taking in her smudged lipstick, her tangled hair. She looked at him, eyes glazed with passion and lust.

"I want you." The three simple words set him off again. Gibbs found the hem of her shirt and lifted it off. She sat there in a black bra, her flat tummy moving as she panted. She reached for him again and this time it was to pull his sweatshirt off. He wore an old Marine Corps shirt. Rachel growled at yet another layer of clothing she had to remove. She pulled the shirt up and over his head.

"God..." she moaned as she took in the older man's body. He was incredibly fit. Gibbs grinned at her obvious arousal over his body. He climbed up onto the table, pushing her down. He settled his body over her. Feeling their skin on skin set them on fire. He pushed her arms up over her head, watching with fascination as she arched her back, begging him not to tease her. But Gibbs wanted nothing more than to tease the sexy doctor lying on his work table. His mouth left a trail of wet kisses down her collarbone to the valley between her perfect breasts. They fit wonderfully in his large hands. He got rid of her bra, delighting when the cool air hit her nipples. Rachel gasped and whimpered when Gibbs paid special attention to them. He made his way south, leaving his trail of kisses down her smooth stomach to the waistband of her pants. He paused and looked up. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Rachel Cranston laying half naked and undone on his table. Her chest was moving up and down as she panted and took deep breaths. He could smell her arousal, he was filled with tremendous pride that he did that to her. Rachel looked down at the Marine laying with his head so close to where she needed him the most. She smiled at the way he was looking at her, like she was his whole world.

"You're breathtaking," he told her before moving his hands to undo her pants. Rachel was about to respond when the cool air hit her soaked panties. She threw her head back again.

"Gibbs..." she pleaded. "I need..." She fought to speak but feeling his tongue on her left her unable to communicate. But she found she didn't need to do too much communicating, Gibbs knew exactly what she wanted. He skillfully used his fingers and mouth to drive her over the edge. But just as she expected, he was there to catch her. Her wails and screams were music to his ears. He never wanted Rachel to leave again. He made sure she was more than satisfied before climbing his way back up to her mouth.

"You're insane." she whispered, taking his head in her hands, kissing him letting him feel her soul. She was his. Her body, mind and soul belonged to this man.

"You're mine." he growled as if he was reading her mind. Rachel nodded and let him see the love and passion in her eyes. "I'm yours and you're mine." she bossed him around. Gibbs grinned and grabbed her for another kiss. "Yes, ma'am."

His arms went underneath her as he lifted her into his arms. Rachel squealed at the sudden display of strength. He carried her over to the couch he kept in the corner for when he was too tired to make it up to his room. He sat down with Rachel in his lap, straddling him. The feel of her completely naked body in his arms was exhilarating. His jeans were rough on her sensitive skin. She wiggled her way off his lap and knelt down at his feet. Her nimble fingers unbuckled his pants. He lifted his hips and she slid the rough material off him.

"Oh." she breathed as she took in the sight of Gibbs, completely naked. Holding his gaze, she licked him up and down. Gibbs closed his eyes and swore. If someone had told him that Rachel, the woman of his dreams and desires, was going to be here making love to him, he would have laughed at them. But seeing the fantasy play out before him tonight was amazing. 'She is amazing,' he thought as he watched her take him all the way down her throat. When he couldn't take anymore, he reached for her, grabbing her under her arms and lifted her back into his lap.

"Need you now," he demanded between kisses. She sucked hungrily on his neck when he entered her. Her chocolate brown eyes turned dark with desire while she rode him. The sound of their bodies slapping together was the only sound in his basement. Gibbs' growls and groans harmonized with Rachel's moans and whimpers while they made love. Rachel threw her head back and hung onto his muscular shoulders for dear life. Gibbs watched her face, wave after wave of pleasure hit her. He felt her tighten around him and knew she was close. He was close too. Needing her to come with him, he reached between them, rubbing her, making her scream in pleasure. It was too much for Gibbs. His whole body exploded with hers, a roar of passion echoing in the basement. They buried their heads in each other's necks, catching their breath.

"Rachel..." Gibbs clung to her sweaty body. Her heartbeat was off the charts. He pushed her long hair off her neck as he laid down, pulling her small body over his. Rachel squirmed, making herself comfortable on his chest.

"Oh god." She murmured as she lay against his chest. The next five minutes the couple caught their breath, Gibbs ran his hands down her smooth back. "You're perfect," he told her. Rachel looked up into his eyes and saw all the love he felt for her there. Whatever the rumors about Gibbs being closed off were not true. This man was the truest, most honest she knew. She just knew to look deeper than to hard exterior shell he wore for every one else.

"You amaze me," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him deeply. She poured every once of love she had in her into the kiss. Gibbs felt it and responded back.

Gibbs' phone rang over on the table by the food.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he murmured against her mouth. Knowing it was probably important, he gave her an apologetic look, hoping she'd understand. She did.

"It's okay," she assured him as she sat up. She knew their case was important. He immediately missed the warmth of her body. Getting up quickly, he grabbed his phone and came back to Rachel. Lying back down, he pulled her back to him as he answered the phone.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, we've been trailing Ryan's leads. They didn't pan out." McGee responded, unaware of what he had just interrupted.

"Ryan's leads didn't pan out?" he repeated so Rachel could hear.

"Shocking," she replied sarcastically.

He was about to say something when a fuzzy noise came from his phone. Holding it away from his ear, he looked at it confused before hanging up on McGee. He sat there for a brief moment before getting up.

"Gibbs?" Rachel asked as he rummaged through a box on his workbench.

"What is it?" she tried again but Gibbs put a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. Rachel nodded and grabbed the blanket close by, covering herself. She wasn't sure what was going on. Gibbs had found a small hand held radio and turned it on, aiming it around the room. The radio was unable to pick up a station. Something was blocking its electronic wave. He walked slowly over to the table where it was loudest. Rachel watched quietly, full of curiosity. Gibbs set down the radio and began pulling out work tools from the compartment in the center. His hands closed around what he was looking for. He pulled out a little black box with an antenna out of it. He opened it to find a microchip and red light blinking.

Rachel gasped. "Is that a -" Gibbs cut her off, signaling her to be quiet again. She nodded as she remembered. He brought the bug to his mouth.

"Good night, Ryan. Sleep tight," he said before placing it on the table and picking up a hammer, smashing the bug.

"She was here." he said quietly, fuming mad. His privacy was violated. His perfect night with Rachel he had been waiting for was tainted by this woman's snooping. He grabbed his pants and the radio.

"I'll be right back," he said before leaving the basement.

Rachel felt like crying. She had wanted this night to be wonderful, and it was, up until they found the bug. Once again, Sam managed to get in between her and a man. Her Psy Ops bullshit came between hers and Gibbs' night and now Gibbs was mad. She angrily grabbed all her clothes, putting them back on, grabbing her purse and phone. She made it out to her car when she felt a hand on her elbow. Gibbs was looking at her with a look of confusion and hurt.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, you're upset and understandably so. I'm so sorry, Samantha and her Psy Ops. I just can't believe she was bold enough to bug your house." Rachel babbled, unsure of what she was saying. She just knew that Gibbs was mad and she probably shouldn't be there. But Gibbs pulled her into his arms and silenced her with a kiss.

"This wasn't your fault and I wasn't mad at you at all. And I certainly don't want you to leave. I just wanted to make sure there weren't any other bugs in the house before we continue where we left off," he said suggestively.

Rachel laughed nervously. "You're sure you don't want me to leave?"

"Hell yeah, I'm mad. She violated my home. But I still want you to stay here with me. There are no more bugs," he pleaded, his blue eyes begging her to stay.

Rachel allowed him to take her by the hand lead her back into the house. He took her upstairs to his bedroom. There was a bed and a dresser and that was it. Rachel was not surprised, though. Gibbs was a simple man.

"Come on, let's go to sleep," he whispered as he undressed her. Rachel and Gibbs fell back into the bed. She scooted close to him and made noises of pleasure when he kissed the top of her head, his arms holding her close.

"Besides, the only thing Ryan got to hear was some hot, steamy sex," he joked. Rachel covered her face and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs woke up to an empty bed. He blinked and let his eyes adjust to the sunlight. Was he dreaming it all? He and Rachel's night was merely a dream? He could have sworn the cries and moans were real. He remembered the way she gripped the pillows, trying to muffle her screams. He remembered how she rode him in his basement, their hot sweaty bodies moving in perfect harmony together. It was all a dream? He looked around and found no evidence of her being there. Heart sinking, he sank back into the pillows. He caught a whiff of lavender... Rachel wore lavender perfume. So she was here last night. He didn't dream it all. But that means she left early in the morning while he was sleeping. He didn't know which felt worse.

"Good morning, Special Agent Gibbs." he heard her sweet voice. His head snapped up and his breath caught in his throat. Rachel stood there, wearing his Marine Corps shirt, her brunette hair tumbling down her back. She held two mugs of coffee as she leaned against the doorway, smiling at him. 'Damn.' was all he had to say about the gorgeous woman standing in front of him. The sun caught in her hair, making her look magnificent. His shirt went to her mid thighs, her silky legs looking endless. He thought about how good it felt to have those legs wrapped around his waist while he pounded into her.

"I thought you had left." he finally said. Rachel smiled and walked over to him. Handing him a cup of coffee, she leaned over to kiss him.

"Nope, but I hope you don't mind that I used your coffee machine." she looked at him, searching for his approval of her coffee. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Mmmm... perfect," he praised her coffee. Rachel grinned from ear to ear. He set his drink down and took hers, placing them on the night stand. He pulled her down to hold her. "You look damn good in my shirt," he said gruffly. He ran his hand up her thigh. "So damn good." He murmured as he sucked lightly on her collarbone. Rachel arched into his touch.

"I don't want this to end," she said dreamily. She could stay in bed all day with Gibbs. He was surprisingly gently and sweet but also rough and commanding.

"I know. But there's some things I need to take care of today." He frowned as he thought back to Samantha Ryan bugging his home last night. He wanted Rachel to feel safe at his home. "I need leverage on her," Gibbs confided in her, knowing she knew who he was referring to.

Rachel sat up and sipped her coffee. "She has a son, too." she told him. Gibbs stared at her, obviously intrigued. "He's Josh's age, his name is Parker. She protects him the same as I protect Josh. Parker is her vulnerability. All you have to do is let her know that you know about Parker. That's all the leverage you need on her. She'll do anything for the safety of her son."

Almost two hours later, Gibbs finally made it out of the house after having to take two showers; Rachel had ambushed him as soon as he got out of the first shower. He didn't even get to put on his clothes, then again, he didn't need any clothes for the kind of activities she was into. Their breakfast was burnt while their "activities" kept them busy upstairs. Gibbs stopped by his favorite coffee place and picked up 6 coffees along with his own and a bag of bagels. Whistling to himself, he got off the elevator, breakfast for his team in hand. Dinozzo was hassling McGee as usual while Ziva innocently antagonized their banter from the sidelines.

"Morning," he said as cheerfully as he could. The look on their faces was priceless. They stared slack-jawed as Gibbs set down 3 coffees and the bagels. "Eat some breakfast before they get cold." His team just sat there, staring at Gibbs.

"What the hell..." Tony was looking at Gibbs like he grew an extra head. The only ever time Gibbs ever brought them coffee was when Kate had died.

"Boss, are you okay...?" McGee stammered. Gibbs turned and threw his hands in the air. "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold. That's an order!" He yelled, grinning with satisfaction as his team rushed to help themselves to the breakfast their boss brought for them. "What is going on with Gibbs?" Tony said, his mouth full of bagel.

"When I called him last night, he answered the phone he seemed a bit out of breath." McGee added. "And when I said that Dr. Ryan's info didn't pan out, I could've sworn I heard a woman in the background say 'shocking'."

Tony looked intrigued. "Really...? Gibbs got laid last night. I wonder who the lady is? Also, am I the only one who saw that hickey on his neck?"

"It is none of our business if Gibbs has a girlfriend. He is entitled to some privacy," Ziva chastised the nosy agent.

"It most certainly IS our business!" Tony argued. "Gibbs is like a father figure to us, so his girlfriend is going to be a part of our lives, too!" With little boy excitement, he headed over to his computer to do some cyber snooping.

Gibbs entered Autopsy, two coffees and bagels for Ducky and Palmer. "Morning, Duck! Palmer," he handed the bewildered Medical Examiner and his assistant their breakfast. "It's cold down here, you two could use some hot coffee."

"Uh..." Palmer was speechless. Never before had Agent Gibbs done anything like this.

Ducky was studying his friend with a mixture of fascination and happiness. Jethro was in good spirits, which could only mean one thing. He hurried to reach Gibbs before he headed off to see Abby. "Ah, Jethro" he started in a hushed voice. "I'm assuming you made some progress with your lady friend?" He smiled at his friend.

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Jethro!" Ducky saw the bright red welt on Gibbs' neck. "You might want to cover that up." he pointed to the hickey on Gibbs' neck. "I'm sure Abby has something to use."

The whole office was nervous and confused at Special Agent Gibbs' behavior. Abby tried interrogating him when he went down to get her help to cover his hickey.

"Abs, I just need this covered up, and then I need you to un-classify Ryan's son's documents."

"Gibbs, you can't just 'un-classify' someone's file," she smirked, unable to hide her amusement and happiness that Gibbs had finally found a girl. "So, you're not even going to tell me her name? I thought I was your favorite." She pouted. Gibbs kissed her on the cheek. "You are my favorite, and not yet, Abby. We're just starting out."

Gibbs had to leave the office for a while. He had some business with Ryan to attend to...

Three hours later, Dr. Ryan and Gibbs were head to head arguing in the Director's office.

"My son's records are classified!" Dr. Ryan yelled.

"You bugged my home!" he yelled back, throwing the bug on the table in front of her.

"Oh, please, you were too busy fucking Rachel Cranston to even notice. If it wasn't for McGee, you wouldn't have even known!"

"Wait, what?" Vance interrupted. "Gibbs, you and Dr. Cranston are seeing each other?"

"It's not unethical, she's not my psychiatrist. She works with my team, not me." he argued fast. His stomach dropped. He and Rachel had just barely begun, and already politics were going to get in the middle of it.

"We'll discuss this later." Vance promised.

"It was a private moment, not for your ears!" he accused Ryan.

"I said, we'll discuss this later." Vance commanded.

"No, we'll discuss it now. " Gibbs said taking a step closer to Vance. "Rachel and I have done nothing wrong, she is not my doctor. We are not coworkers. And I'll resign before I stop seeing her."

The look of shock on Vance's face was priceless. Ryan looked back and forth from the two, holding her breath. She had heard the events of last night and as entertained as she was, she had no idea just how much Gibbs was willing to put on the line for Rachel. He loved her.

"Your relationship with Rachel is not the issue right now." she tried to divert the situation before Gibbs said something he'd regret later. "The issue is with my son. He is off limits."

"As is my home. And Rachel." he glared at her.

"Deal."

"Fine."

Ryan pulled the door open and stalked out.

"Gibbs, you might want to explain what's happening between you and Dr. Cranston." Vance turned to Gibbs.

"There's nothing to explain. We were attracted to each other, we slept together, Ryan bugged my basement and overheard it and put our business out in the open before we got a chance to figure out what we're doing. There is nothing wrong with it, Leon. I think... I'm... I think I might be falling in love with her. I swear, I will resign if that's what it comes down to." Gibbs stood his ground.

This was a new side to Gibbs that Vance hadn't ever seen. He knew of Gibbs' past relationships, Shannon and Kelly and Jenny Shepherd. "Would it affect your work?" he asked him.

"No."

"Then I see nothing wrong with it. But I do have a problem with the fact that you brought your team coffee and bagels... I didn't get any."

Gibbs laughed and turned to head out the door. "Open your bottom desk drawer, Director."

Vance frowned and turned to his desk as Gibbs walked out. Pulling open the drawer, he smiled at the bottle of very expensive champagne with a note attached.

"Thanks for your approval." was written in sloppy handwriting.

Later that night, Gibbs and Rachel lay on the couch together. He had asked her to come over after work and she obliged. Josh was to return from Indiana next week. She was, for the first time, considering introducing Gibbs and Josh. She had never let Josh near any of her boyfriends, but she never felt the way she did for Gibbs with them. She wanted to be a part of his life and Josh was her world. Was it too soon, though? It was definitely something she needed to think about. She didn't want to lie and sneak around to be with Gibbs, but she needed to protect her son. Gibbs and Rachel had just began their relationship and she certainly didn't want to rush anything.

"What're ya thinking about?" Gibbs had let Rachel sit in silence for a while, but curiosity got the better of him. He could see something swimming around in that beautiful head of hers and he wanted her to be comfortable talking to him.

"Josh. He's coming home from Indiana next week. He went there for fall break to spend time with his grandparents, but he'll be back and I don't know how to tell him when he left his mother was single and he's coming back and she's with someone now. We've always been honest with each other and I don't want to lie and sneak around to see you. But I don't want anything rushed," she confided in Gibbs as he tightened his arms around her.

"Rach, I want to be with you. And I knew going in that you had a son. You two are a package deal. Josh is your first priority, as it should be. Just as my team is a priority for me. They're my 'kids'. We'll need to tell them eventually, too. They're already suspicious."

"What? How do they already know?"

Gibbs looked guilty. "I bought them coffee and bagels." he said simply. Rachel wanted to laugh. Even though Gibbs was a big softie at home, he was well known for his gruff demeanor at work. Buying breakfast for his team was so out of character for him, it was considered suspicious behavior.

"But if you feel like Josh isn't ready then we don't have to see each other as often if that makes it easier to tell him. You know, we could date like normal people," he teased, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously down at her. "That way he can see us date first," Rachel smiled.

"That's true, we didn't actually go on a first date," she said shyly, waiting for him to be a gentleman and ask her properly.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "Rachel Cranston, will you go on a date with me?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she murmured as she climbed into his lap, kissing him.


End file.
